


Winner

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Inktober 2019 [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Inktober, Inktober 2019, i was an asshole with this prompt lol, they're the first ship i ever wrote for it's been years wow, this can be read romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: After winnig the League, Ash needs to brag about it with someone in particular.INKTOBER Day 13Prompt: Ash





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 is here! Better late than never!

Ash stepped down from the boat, his backpack full, Pikachu over his shoulders and a big and definitely not bulky trophy in his arms, wearing a satisfied smile.

Why win a League if you won’t brag and show it off to everyone?

It also didn’t fit his backpack but he would’ve done that regardless so it didn’t matter.

Walking around the familiar environment, some people recognized him and complimented his achievements and he even spotted some old acquaintances in between them.

It felt great and Ash was really proud of himself but, as much as he loved this kind of attention and reactions these people, there was one person in particular which he wanted to impress and see the reaction.

That’s why he was walking tall with a goal in mind: Cerulean City. More specifically, its gym.

Ash could already taste the satisfaction! He’d just come in, show the trophy and say: “I told you I’d make it!”. He couldn’t wait.

After his short journey spent in between bragging and daydreaming, he finally arrived in front of the water-type specialized gym. Not able to contain his excitement any longer, the now Pokemon Master ran inside hoping no one was currently challenging the gym leader.

“Misty!” he shamelessly yelled, uncaring to even check if she was in there or not “Guess what!”

Luckily for him, the exact girl he was looking for was there, ready to glare at him “Ash! Is it even possible that after all this time you didn’t learn good manners yet?” she scolded him but couldn’t hide some softness in her voice.

The boy just smiled in his signature grin, left his trophy down on a table and went to hug his long old companion of countless adventures.

“So, how are you doing?” she asked, completely aware of what kind of answer she’d get.

“What do you think?” Ash enthusiastically answered nodding at his trophy.

“Let me see that!” Misty get out of the embrace and picked the object up to better inspect it “So, you finally made it. Took long enough huh?” she teased, still analyzing it.

“When I swore I’d become a Pokemon Master I never specified when!” he defended himself, feeling also pretty proud of his comeback. He felt a lot of pride lately “In any case, all my tries and adventures paid off. I grew, learned, and became able to win in the end! That’s the important thing!”

“Oh, I see.” Misty distractedly sad, reading on the trophy “Alola, huh?”

Ash didn’t like that tone “Yeah? So what?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“I know that’s not nothing, spit it out already!” he knew his friend and he knew that face and tone: Misty was up to something. He knew it! Looking at him with that totally fake innocent eyes, she was definitely going to do or say something he’d not like!

“Well” she innocently started, giving him his trophy back and walking around “I was just thinking about your ‘getting better’ thing.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Absolutely nothing with that, it is a great mindset! I just find it funny in this specific contest.” She was clearly playing with him and Ash felt like he’d go crazy.

“And why so???”

“Well, to win the League you just had to go to the place where the competition is taken less seriously in the world.” And just like that, the new Pokemon Master’s pride was crushed “But hey, you still made it! Congratulations.” She pat his shoulder and turned around claiming to have some gym stuff to deal with and they could spend a bit more time together later.

Ash was left like that, in the middle of the gym’s entrance, stunned. He looked once again at his trophy, much less satisfied now.

_…damn it. _

It was time to get ready for a new journey, continent, and adventures.


End file.
